Effective and successful use of a bow is dependent upon a multitude of variables, including establishment of proper trajectory, string tension, drawback and even the weight of the bow. More importantly, however, the precision of a bowshot is largely dependent upon proper targeting or aiming and the ability to sight one's target. As such, many archers/hunters have employed the use of bow sights to assist in such targeting. Unfortunately, however, because most hunting expeditions are usually conducted in low-level light conditions/environments, such as a dense forest, most conventionally available bow sights are unable to effectively assist the hunter in sighting his target.
Although attempts have been made to cure the deficiencies and inadequacies of conventional sighting pins and/or crosshairs, simple bow sights of this sort are of limited use because they fail to provide the archer/hunter with the requisite amount of light needed to sight a target within the bow sight. Furthermore, while bow sights with small light collecting filaments are known, they too serve limited use as they are typically unable to harness enough ambient light to make use of the bow sight worthwhile.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for an ambient light collecting bow sight, wherein the bow sight is able to effectively harness diminutive amounts of ambient light and magnify it to a useable light source capable of assisting hunters in sighting their targets in low-light environments.